


Your Thoughts Are Mine

by CarolineMikaelson



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, FLUFF EVENTUALLY, Hurt, I'll add tags, I'm bad at doing tags, M/M, Mind Reader, Mutual Pining, Reader has powers but they don't know, Swear Words, fight, injuries, maybe smut idk yet, reader is a female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineMikaelson/pseuds/CarolineMikaelson
Summary: Being a young woman with mind powers wasn't an easy task, but you managed to have a decent life and ended up working for Stark Industries. Your routine was perfect and you grew fond of it until a certain ancient assassin barged in your life unannounced. God help you, you can't stand the man. Plus, his thoughts are not the most welcolming when they make their way in your mind. One question can be asked, how will you manage the new intruison in your life? But more importantly, are you really safe in the little bubble that you are so used to live in?





	1. Tired as Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> First of all... I wanna say that enlish isn't my first language so there might be a lot of syntax mistakes and my vocabulary isn't that great. :') Anyways, if you notice big ass typos, hit me up! Secondo, this is the first fic that I wrote and that I actually have a plot and the intention to pursue. I really hope that you'll enjoy the ride and leave comments. Comments give motivation and I really need that. ;p
> 
> I'll try to upload in short laps of time. (every two or three days // or less if I feel like writing lots of stuff)

Growing up with powers might sound incredible but in truth, it sucks. When you were 8 years old, you started to hear voices in your head, voices that weren't yours but from other people in the room. You told your parents about it and they directly thought that you were sick in the head, told you to stop inventing stupid kid stories and act like a normal little girl. So, you tried. You really did. The voices wouldn't leave you alone and the more you grew tired of them, the more they were present. At 16 years old you ran away, far away from your parents and the perfect future they wanted you to fit in. It was hard, money wasn't always there and a roof wasn't always in the picture. However, you had never felt more at peace. You could sleep at night without the fear of hearing the thoughts of your dad about how he wanted to leave your mom for another woman or the thoughts of your mother about how much you were a failure.

* * *

Adulthood was very welcomed in your life and you couldn't like more your new job. Being a secretary in Stark Industries wasn't an easy task, but you weren't one to give up during hard times. Hell no. You knew you were good at your job and something tells you that Tony Stark thought the same.

It was a slow morning, you were sitting at your desk sipping your large caramel latte in hope to feel less tired. Breaking news, it didn't work. You could feel your barely three hours of sleep killing you internally and your eyes wanted nothing more than to close for a couple of hours or years maybe.The thoughts of your boss could be heard if you concentrated enough, deep down you knew that you should probably tell them about your condition but it was your secret weapon. Nobody knew except for your best friend Wanda. You both shared the same capacity, so it seemed obvious that a bond was soon created between the two of you. The voices were getting louder, Tony wasn't alone. You immediately recognized the voice of the Captain America himself. Damn, even in his head he talked like an iconic role model.

"For fuck's sake, Captain. We're not in the 40s anymore!", the voice of Tony screamed in your mind and you had to restrain your sudden laugh. They finally entered the room and stopped their bickering. Every time you saw Steven Rogers, you were surprised by how tall and strong he looked but at the same time managed to look like a lost golden retriever. You chuckled under your breath which made their heads turn towards your tired self.

"What's so funny, kid?" Tony asked you playfully before adjusting himself so he could lay on your huge desk.

"Nothing, Mr. Stark" your voice was just above whisper and higher that normal which made both of the men chuckle. Your eyes practically popped out of your head and you eventually managed to giggle with them.

"Kid, how many times do I have to remind you to call me Tony?" he stared directly into your eyes while saying his next remark. "But please, do call this blondie" he gestured his hand towards Steve, "Spangled man with a plan. I will promote you if you do so, I swear." Worse of all was that he was probably being more serious than ever. You looked apologetically at the captain and whispered a little "Hi spangled man with a plan". Steve choked on air and started to hit Tony on his shoulders. "I'm out of here, but Tony, remember what I said about you know who" The door was brutally closed and the quietness of the room reigned again. You had to ask the inevitable, even if you most likely didn't have any part in this kind of business. "Who is you know who? Voldemort?" You made quotation marks with your arms while saying the last part. Tony sighed and simply said "He's an old friend of Steve, don't worry about it." The door was once again opened and closed and you were now sitting alone in your office.

You were about to call Wanda to share diner with her when you heard one last thought of the man made of iron. "Let the fucking Winter Soldier stay here, my ass." Well, that explained a lot, thanks to Tony's aggressive mind. His thoughts were always the loudest in your head, you grew used to them by now. Most of your not so sweet vocabulary is thanks to his mouthy self and the bastard was so proud of himself.

* * *

The clock showed 9 P.M, which meant that your shift was finally over. The thought of your pillow and your soft bed almost made you moan out loud. You stood up, took your purse and almost ran out of the room, until you heard the ring of your cellphone.

"For god's sake, it better me important." you muttered before answering it. "Hi, who is it? Cause I'm kind of occupied" The voice on the other end sneezed at that. "Come on Y/N, we both know that you are clearly doing nothing at this very moment". The cheerful voice of Wanda Maximoff filled your ears.

"Oh, hi Wanda. What do you want?"

"Someone is grumpy, I see. One more reason to execute my plan!" She made a tiny noise of excitement and you already knew that you would hate whatever her plan was.

"Execute your plan by yourself, cause I have plans with my bed." You made your way out of the building while keeping your phone close to your head.

"Cancel your plans, we're going out. Girls night. Please!" You could almost picture her best attempt at doing a puppy face and you groaned. "You're still at work, right? I bet your formal attire looks dashing, so don't move. I'm coming to pick you up at the front door." The words wouldn't leave your lips but she didn't give you the time anyways. "Don't dare you tell me you need to change! Your skirt will make the men turn heads! Now, fly. I'm almost there.". This girl will be the death of you, but she was the best of friends you had never have. Sharing experience was pretty rare in your case, but then Wanda appeared in your radar and you didn't leave her side since. Anyways, you knew the girl and if you weren't present when she would pick you up, she would literally barge in and take you on her shoulders. You quickened your steps and crossed the main hall facing the front door. You reached for the door but someone opened it from the other side, which resulted in a collision forehead to forehead... Well, more like forehead to chest but it's still the same.

You whispered a little "sorry" and made a quick exit without looking at who it was. Even so, you did hear a sentence in your mind with a voice you couldn't place a face to. "I think that's one of Steve's friend he talked about." Odd. Steve wasn't a man of many friends, you pretty much knew all of them and they all lived under the roof of your workplace except for Sam. It took you less than minute to put two and two together, the man you barged in was the one and only winter soldier himself. James Buchanan Barnes. You heard a lot about him when you were in college and his story always amazed you even tho it had quite a sad turn. You were part of the majority who thought he didn't have a say about what he did during his Hydra time, but you didn't have yet any opinions about the man himself. Steve always spoke of him like he hold the damn moon but you knew that he was a man of few words and wasn't fond of social contact. Fortunately, you didn't like much human interactions either so you will probably never talk to each other.

Wanda was already parked in front of the main entrance and whistled when she saw you. "Come on, let's drink our weight in vodka!" You chuckled a little bit at her attic knowing that she couldn't handle a lot of alcohol before losing it. Your tolerance wasn't much better but you took the role to bring both of you home safe. Wanda started the car and immediately turned on the radio ; the song _Girls Just Want to Have Fun_ was playing so you took the opportunity to put up the volume to the maximum and sang your lungs out.

* * *

Ok, you might admit that you drank way more that you intended to do, but you weren't that busted to think it was a good idea to drive you both home. Wanda wasn't much better than you, right now she was grinding against her android of a boyfriend who joined you not long after your arrival. Vision couldn't get drunk, so you passed him the responsibility to bring his girlfriend and yourself home. You decided it would be best if you just slept in the tower for the night, god knows you didn't want to be alone tomorrow morning. It was your day off and you were about to have one hell of a hangover. You were lost in thoughts when Wanda approached you and grabbed you by the shoulders.

"I think that you're pretty and that we should be best friends." She smiled with her perfectly white pearls and looked like a child on Christmas day. Drunk you agreed with her and ended up dancing your life out on the dance floor. Vision was standing awkwardly on the side and was keeping his eyes on the crazy witch dancing at your side. Another cool thing about your friendship with Wanda was the aptitude to talk telepathically, it helped a lot in existential crisis or to simply share a remark that couldn't be said in front of everyone. "Vision looks like an old grandpa" You said in her head and she chuckled a little bit before falling on the floor. Vision sprinted towards her and helped her up. "I think we all can call it a night." He said in his no-emotions robotic voice. "Whatever you say, grandpa" was your brilliant remark. Wanda started to laugh her ass off which made more than one person turn their head and stare at the three of you. You did made quite the show since it was barely midnight.

* * *

What happened after that is a complete mystery since you woke up in a bed that wasn't your own. Of course you remembered telling Wanda that you wanted to sleep at the compound but you didn't remember actually getting there. An aspirin and some water was placed on the table next the bed, you'd have to thank whoever put it there. You took the aspirin and exit the room walking directly towards the main kitchen where people would most likely be eating their breakfast. The place was quiet but if you concentrated enough you could distinguish the thoughts of three different individuals. Wanda, Steve and .... James. Well, meeting him for the first time with an hangover wasn't what you planned, tho you didn't mean to meet him at all. You greeted your best friend and quickly started to make your breakfast ; a bowl of cereals will make the job.

You then heard the voice of Wanda clear as crystal in your head "This is hella awkward, could you say something? I'm afraid he'd kill me if I talk." Your mouth turned up for a second before your sigh was heard in the quiet room. "Steve, wanna introduce us to someone?" Steve took the hint and gestured towards his best pal sitting on the other side of the table. "Well, Bucky meet Y/N and Wanda. Wanda and Y/N meet Bucky" The guy didn't even look at you when you smiled at him. "Pleasure to meet you, winter soldier." You answered nonchalantly with your daily dose of sarcasm before returning to your bowl of cereals. Steve choked on his cup of water and glared at you. You didn't shrug and stood up. "This is interesting and all, but I actually have better things to do... So, see you all someday." Before any of them could reply, you had already left the room.

The poor Bucky was so confused that you couldn't understand most of his thoughts, but one of them stood out. "Fucking bitch" "Two of them can play this game, buddy. Be lucky you can't read my thoughts." You thought to yourself and decided that **you didn't like the guy. at. all.**


	2. Annoyed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it's short and if it's not that good… :) I'm promised that it will eventually get very interesting ;) And sorry for the "cliffhanger".... or not.

Steve always made sure to send Bucky in your office when he needed something, he said that your interactions were entertaining. Entertaining? This wouldn't be the word you'd chose to describe your non-so-polite arguments with the super soldier. Even when you were trying very hard to remain calm, the asshole got the best of you and started to get on your nerves. This afternoon wasn't any difference, Steve sent him to collect some documents he needed for his next mission in Russia. The details of the mission weren't shared with you, but you knew that pretty much every avengers was going except for Bucky. The man entered the office without knocking knowing well enough that it would piss you off. 

"Hi angry woman, here to collect some papers." If looks could kill, your intense and hopefully menacing stare would make him die at this very moment. Angry woman was what he came up with the day of your first meeting. It was actually the first thing he said to you...

"Just want to say that I preferred the version of you who wasn't talking", you remarked.

"At least I know how to stop talking."

"What is that supposed to mean? I'm not always talking, you're just bothering the shit out of me!"

"Oh yeah, I'm the one being mean for no reason?" 

"You always look like you're about to murder me or something" 

He rolled his eyes and was about to sass back when Natasha entered the room. The woman knew for sure how to change the atmosphere in a room in less than a second. She approached your desk and ignored completely the sergeant standing beside it. Yeah, you liked her even more now. "Hey Nat, how can I help you?" 

"We're about to leave with the quinjet and Resting Murder Face over here" She pointed at Bucky. " was too slow to collect the files, so here I am." You saw Bucky's metal arm clench and he bite his lower lips with determination. He then decided somehow that it was a good time to insult you. "Sorry Nat, but the secretary was being a pain in the ass." The Russian spy sighed and pat his shoulders. "You know what they say, we bother who we enjoy." You scoffed in indignation and crossed your arms over your chest. "Children, please behave while we're away. We wouldn't want to come home to a dead body" 

One of the thoughts of Bucky reached your head ; "As if she could kill me". You were about to prove him wrong when you remembered that he didn't know about your powers. Sometimes it sucked not being able to use them, but Wanda understands why it should stay a secret. 

* * *

Your tiny apartment wasn't much but it felt like home, a thing you wish you had sooner in your life. It was three pieces and a half ; a bathroom, your room, the kitchen and a little living place with your tv. You spent most of your time on the couch watching Netflix while petting your cat named Dart. (Yep, Stranger Things reference) Today was finally the day when Stranger Things season 3 was coming out and you already planned to binge watch it during your free day. Of course, at the exact time you were about to click on the play button your cellphone decided it was the best time to notice you that you had a new message. 

"I'll kill whoever sent that text." You groaned under your breath.

Of course it had to be a text from the devil himself : James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes. It better a living or dying situation or else you're gonna organize him the best of funerals.

The text only said "Hey". You answered immediately with "What do you want" and the rolling eyes emoji. Three dots appeared on the screen showing you that he was typing. "I'm bored." It took you all your power not to throw your cellphone at the nearest wall. "Well, great for you but Netflix is waiting for me... Bye!" "Oh and don't text me back, thank you very much". Happy with you answers you put your cell on the side table, made you comfortable on the couch and started the tv shows. 

Less than five minutes in Hawkins, your doorbell rang at least a dozen times. "You gotta be kidding me!" You shouted and put the show on pause once again. You opened the door and couldn't believe your eyes. 

"What the actual fuck" was how you greeted the broody super-soldier standing in your doorway. 

"Nice to see you too angry woman" He put on his best cheesy smile and winked at you, actually winked! The daggers in your eyes made him laugh and he tried to enter your place.

"What do you think you're doing?" Your voice was everything but welcoming and if he didn't get the message to leave, nothing will. 

Just then you heard one of his thoughts that you couldn't believe your ears, well couldn't believe your mind. "She's cute in her pajamas" You glared at him as if you just saw a ghost and it clearly made him doubt himself for a second. He looked at you with puppy dog's eyes and waited for your acceptance. "I shouldn't have come, jesus why do I always have to be that stupid" was another one of his thoughts. Putting the poor man out of his embarrassment seemed like the best option you had. 

"Alright, you can come in, but we're watching Stranger Things and you're sitting on the floor!" He jumped on his feet like a little kid and barged in your house. 

You went into the kitchen to pour yourself a glass of water and came back to see his ass sitting in your place on the couch. He stood up quickly, took the glass from your hand and took a sip. You didn't move during the whole process and just stared at him with the mouth opened. 

"Thanks for the water" he said nonchalantly before sitting down in YOUR place. "She should see her face" he thought to himself. 

You wanted nothing more than to scream your life out and beat the shit out of this huge human. Stranger Things was easily forgotten and you locked yourself in your bedroom not wanting to be in the same room as him. You knew it was a childish behavior but you couldn't help yourself, he did everything to piss you off. 

* * *

You had fallen asleep when someone knocked on your door, one time, two times, three times. "GO AWAY" you shouted the louder you could. 

"Y/N. Please, let me in." Bucky responded on the other side of the door. You smiled a little to yourself when you heard his thousand thoughts "I'm sorry" "I didn't mean to make you sad" "I don't know to properly interact with other people" "Ok, I'll leave her alone." You chuckled which made him tense up on the other side.

"Just come in, Barnes." 

He tentatively opened the door and made his way into the room where you spent most of your time in. He stood awkwardly in front of your bed clearly searching for his next words. What he didn't know was that you heard all of his tryouts and tried your best not to roll your eyes at how childish like he looked. 

"Ok, do you wanna maybe watch Stranger Things?" Bucky asked quickly with his voice being slightly higher pitched than usual.

"Okay" you tried to smile to ease up the tension and followed him in the living room. He sat on the floor and let your place on the couch empty for you. Maybe he wasn't as bad as he previously let it om. He took the remote and put on the show for good this time. 

After three episodes or so, you both fell asleep in your respective spots ; Bucky was leaning his back on the couch while you were laying on the couch, your head on one of the decorative pillows. 

* * *

You woke up to whisperers in the kitchen, you recognized the voice of Bucky and tensed up at the couple of words you were able to hear clearly. "Yeah, she's asleep." "Nothing is unusual for now, I'll give you a feedback." You heard footsteps approaching the couch and quickly faked to be asleep. He sat down in his previous position and acted like nothing happened. You were even too shocked to consider reading his mind at the very moment, you'll have to find out later. Were you safe in your own place? Who was he talking to?

What the actual fuck. 


End file.
